


pterodactyl literature

by hoetaro



Category: Dinosaurs - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I hate myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoetaro/pseuds/hoetaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anna and kendrick, two pterodactyls destined to be together. although, fate was not kind on these two star crossed lovers. being a pterodactyl isnt easy, and being a pterodactyl hopelessly in love with another pterodactyl that is far out of your league and hated by your parents is even harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HE FIRS T DAY

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a joke and honestly i have never stopped regretting it

“get up lazybones! its a big day today!” annas mother squawked from the door

“ugh, what?” anna raised her smooth, scaled head from her pillow, squinting at her mother.

“its your first day at at the mutilation stab kill blood viscera nonexistence vivisection emptiness bisection alone lobotomisation comprehensive school! come on, you dont want to be late for school do you?”

“yes i do. ugh.” anna whined, dropping back down onto her pillow

“get up or i will bring your father in here and he will literally eat you. you dont want that do you anna?” annas mother put one clawed hand on her hip, glaring at her daughter.

“fiiiiiine” anna rolled out of bed and crawled into her bathroom to put on her makeup.

anna aggressively smeared lipstick on her beak and dabbed eyeshadow above her piercing all-seeing eyes. 

“i look average. again” anna sighed. anna was an average girl with an average family and average friends. she went to an average school and listened to average music and read average books. she wore average clothes and had average makeup and average hobbies. she was average. she slept in an average bed with average pillows and average sheets in an average room in an average house in an average neighbourhood. she was very, very average.


	2. the fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i literally hate myself for continuing this but im in too deep now weve gotta finish this

anna left her average house and walked down her average street to get to her average bus stop, where she would get on an average bus and go to an average school, see her average friends, and have average classes. as anna arrived at the average bus stop, she noticed a very un-average boy. he was tall, and he had shiny black hair that fell over one of his eyeliner-coated eyes. anna was mystified by the un-average boy, and she stared at him until the average bus pulled up at the average bus stop. anna got on the bus, and was immediately greeted by the shriek of her best friend, help, we accidentally ran over a bee.

“ANNIE!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” help, we accidentally ran over a bee howled, flapping her wings to attract annas attention “ANNIE SIT WITH ME”

anna rolled her eyes and smiled at help, we accidentally ran over a bee, and scuttled over to sit beside her.

“omigosh its so good to see you!!” help, we accidentally ran over a bee said, clapping as anna sat down. “oh my gOSH annie you wont BELIEVE what happened to me this weekend!! i saw a deer. an actual live wild deer!! and i didnt take it home for dinner!! i just left it in the wild how incredible is that!!”

"wow. thats amazing." anna mumbled, not paying much attention to her screaming best friend. she was still thinking about the edgy, un-average boy. "hey help, we accidentally ran over a bee, do you know any edgy un-average boys?"

"ANNIE YOU HAVE A CRUSH HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!" help, we accidentally ran over a bee squawked loudly and violently, flapping her wings with excitement. "TELL ME EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

anna immediately regretted asking help, we accidentally ran over a bee for anything and put her claws on her face. what the fuck.

"he had eyeliner and he wasn't average, i have never spoken to him but i saw him at the bus stop this morning. i think-" anna was cut off by the sudden howl of another pterodactyl.

"what the FUCK is this heterosexual bullshit" came the screech from the seat behind anna and help, we accidentally ran over a bee. suddenly, the bus stopped and two pterodactyls in black suits with white shirts and sunglasses delicately balanced on their long beaks crawled through the doors. they walked to the pterodactyl who screeched about het bullshit and grabbed his wings, leading him off the bus. the doors closed behind the three pterodactyls and the bus started moving again. 

no one said anything for the rest of the bus journey.

eventually the bus got to mutilation stab kill blood viscera nonexistence vivisection emptiness bisection alone lobotomisation comprehensive school and everyone got off the bus and walked into the school. help, we accidentally ran over a bee started screaming again the second she left the bus and anna sighed.

it was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> please kill me


End file.
